Due to variability of finished product, variations due to manufacturing tolerances and similar manufacturing difficulties, some screw alignment devices as described in PCT/AU00/00676, may in use from time to time have one or both of the head of a screw and or the screw driving end of the screw driver pop out of the screw guide.
Further, the cartridges and screw guides described in PCT/AU00/00676 can be complex to manufacture and thus the cost of manufacture can be such that the pricing in the market place of the cartridge system will be greater than the market is prepared to pay. Thus it is desirable to develop a screw alignment guide and a cartridge system which is conducive to relatively low cost manufacture.
The applicant does not concede that the subject matter of PCT/AU00/00676 is a part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in this art.